Butler For a Day
by Wendy402
Summary: Kokoroyomi is an exceedingly astounding butler. He tends to Mikan Sakura's everyday life and fulfills her every wish—no matter how ridiculous or impossible. Mikan wonders...How would it be like if her boyfriend, who always gets adorably jealous at her butler, was a butler for a day? "Come on, Natsume! It'll be fun!" "For you. Why would I be your butler?" "Please? Just a day?" "No."
1. Persuasion

**Hehe. A quick story I thought of. Enjoy!**

* * *

The clock on Mikan Sakura's bed stand struck exactly 7. Right on cue, a knock on her door was heard.

The beautiful brunette turned in her bed and ignored the sound.

The knock came once, twice, three times before it stopped and her door clicked open.

"Still asleep? Seriously, after all these days..." The male, who was already in his uniform, shook his head unbelievably before fixing his smile and striding into her room.

"Milady, it's time to wake up." He called, putting his right hand on his heart and bowing formally.

Mikan shifted again in her bed but insisted on ignoring the boy. Sighing one last time he walked over to her curtained window.

He drew her curtains harshly, letting the warm sunshine into her dark room. Mikan groaned uncomfortably and dragged her comforter over her head to shield her delicate eyes from the harsh light.

"Milady, you'll be late for class." He dragged her covers down, forcing her to crack open her eyes.

"Just...five more minutes?" She whined and curled into a ball, shivering a little from the cold. The male shook his head and dragged her up by the arm.

"You're making it difficult for me, Milady." He forced her to sit up and walked over to her closet and took out her uniform, folding it neatly and putting it beside her on the bed.

"Get changed. I'll be waiting outside." He bowed again before exiting the room, the door clicking behind him.

Mikan yawned and stretched her arms a little and stared at the door, still dreaming. She fell backwards onto her bed and lifted the warm blanket around her again. Mikan sighed in contentment.

She was just about to drift into sleep again when...

"Don't go back to sleep, Milady." Her butler's muffled voice came from behind the door and she groaned.

Damn mind reader.

She groggily sat up again and walked into the bathroom with a zombie trance. She halfheartedly brushed her teeth and washed her face, before putting on her uniform.

She yawned again before opening her door to find her trusty butler patiently waiting for her. The boy looked her over and sighed displeasingly.

"Jeez, look at you. Learn to put on your uniform properly, would you?" He scolded lightly before pushing her back into her room, closing the door behind him. He forced her to sit on the bed and he went onto his knees and undid her disarranged ribbon.

He skillfully tied the string again and made it into a flawless bow, tightening it to make sure it wouldn't come undone. He rearranged her socks and put on her knee-length boots.

Her waist length hair was a complete mess, with random strands sticking here and there. He stood up and took out her hairbrush from the bathroom and asked her to turn around. Mikan obediently turned around, so now she was facing the window.

He slowly ran the brush through her soft brown locks, undoing any knots. He professionally split her hair in the middle with the comb before tying her hair into two perfect pigtails with the ribbons she always wore.

"Done." He announced proudly before walking over to the door and opening it, waiting for Mikan.

"Also, you should really learn how to use keep your alice working even when you're sleeping." He commented.

Mikan nodded, still daydreaming and hummed a reply, clearly not catching his comment.

"Thanks, Koko." She smiled at him before walking out. Koko bowed in return.

* * *

It was exactly 7:55 when Koko and Mikan entered the classroom. They arrived at this time everyday, not one second late or early, with five minutes to spare before class started.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted happily as she skipped into the classroom, Koko following close behind.

"Mornin' Mikan." Her friends greeted back. Some other students were busy sitting there and doing nothing, or maybe talking about the upcoming tests. What a loud classroom.

"Good morning." Koko greeted cheerfully behind her.

"How was the baka this morning?" Hotaru asked in her usual ice cold voice and gave a little glare to Mikan, who pouted cutely.

"Ah, she was a complete mess, as usual." He laughed lightly, earning a glare from his mistress.

"Of course she was." Kitsume laughed as well and high-fived his best friend.

"I was not!" She protested loudly and crossed her arms.

"Yes you were. Your hair was a complete mess and you couldn't even tie your ribbon correctly. Look from my point of view would ya?" He argued back, crossing his arms playfully as well.

Kitsume rolled on the floor laughing at the two.

A jealous pair of crimson eyes stared at them behind the little gang of theirs. Natsume Hyuuga was _not_ liking how close Kokoroyomi was getting to _his_ girlfriend.

He growled lightly at them.

Koko caught his thoughts over the rest and grinned mischievously.

"Koko! I _really~_ want something sweet to drink." Mikan whined at her butler.

"Ha? It's not healthy drinking sweet things so early in the morning." The butler remarked at his mistress's childish order.

"It's an order!" She pouted at him, waiting for him to move. Koko looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. He put on his professional smile, bowed and then walked towards the door.

"Yes, Milady."

He was back with a cup of caramel chocolate before you could even say, 'hi.'

"I also want cookies." She whined again. Koko obediently bowed before disappearing and reappearing again, just as quickly as the first time.

"I never understand how he moves so quickly..." Sumire shook her head unbelievably. Koko only laughed and rubbed his head like he always does to comments like that.

"It's a skill he has." Mikan remarked as she happily sipped from the cup.

Natsume growled again, this time everyone heard him. All eyes fell on him.

"Oh~ Natsume's jealous~" Nono and Anna teased as a deadly aura started to surround Natsume.

"Mou Natsu, there's no reason to get jealous of Koko-kun." Mikan grinned and jumped on him, giving him a big hug. Koko nodded along and that just added fuel to Natsume's fire.

"Yeah, _Natsu._" Koko purposely called him by his nickname, getting him even more annoyed.

"I'm not jealous." He said coldly. Mikan stared at him for a moment before a huge grin broke on her face.

She just had the best. Idea. Ever.

"Ne Natsume, do you want to be my butler for a day?" Mikan asked mischievously, tightening her hold on his neck.

Natsume's eyes widened unbelievably.

"No." He replied simply and flatly.

"Come on, Natsume! It'll be fun!" Mikan begged and unconsciously jumped on his lap, making him wince from the weight.

"Fun for you. Why would I be your butler?" He turned away, clearly not interested.

"Please? Just for a day. Ne, Koko?" He nodded and gave Natsume a wink.

"It'll be great to have a day off." Mikan cheered and grinned at Natsume.

"2 against 1." She announced happily and gave Koko a high-five.

Natsume groaned but thought about it. If he became her butler than that Yomi would stop following her around.

He sighed in defeat and looked away.

"Fine."

* * *

**How good is Natsume as a butler? Will he really obey Mikan? Find out in the next chapter which I will try to post soon!**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	2. Natsume's Long Day

**Finally an update! Glad many people like this. It's quite a random story, so I thought it wouldn't be that popular.**

* * *

Natsume had spent his whole day yesterday tailing Koko so that he could learn how to become the perfect 'butler.'

He was about to go insane, and he haven't even officially started his 'butler for a day.'

The alarm clock ringed loudly next to him. Natsume groaned, turning in his bed to look at the time.

_6:30_.

It's way to early for him to wake up, even though he's a very light sleeper.

The ringing of the alarm was so persistent, Natsume was forced to get up. There wasn't even an 'off' button on the alarm!

He groggily got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face and got dressed into his uniform.

~-•-~

_Lesson One: Wake up your master._

~-•-~

Natsume sighed and reluctantly made his way over to his _'master's' _room.

He knocked 3 times, just like Koko taught him and waited for a reply. Hearing nothing, he opened the door and peaked in, like Koko had instructed. Indeed, she was still sleeping.

Natsume was about to shake her awake violently and tease her with no end about how she looked like a pig when she slept, not to mention she was drooling, but he remembered that he had to act professional.

"Milady, it's time to wake up." He called and bowed, following Koko's example. Seriously, how does Koko even live with this kind of life?

Mikan didn't budge at all despite his efforts. Time for Plan B. Natsume walked over to her window and dragged the curtains open harshly.

Mikan twisted and turned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Just five more minutes..." She whined sleepily. Natsume's vein popped. He drew her covers violently and shook Mikan persistently.

"Ok, ok! I'm awake." She screamed and felt the shaking stop. Mikan sat up straight and yawned, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Koko would never have done that." She stated and yawned again. Natsume was so close to strangling her.

"Well I'm not Koko. Just fucking get dressed already." Natsume hissed before stomping out and slamming the door.

Mikan groggily went to get changed.

Natsume was about to break, and the day had only started an hour ago.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Mikan to get dressed. When she opened the door, he was about to bang his head on the wall.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Now he understood why Koko always said she was a mess in the morning. Her bow was tied loosely, in fact it was barely tied at all, her hair was everywhere, her uniform only had 4 center buttons buttoned, and she wasn't even wearing boots.

Oh god.

"Would you go back in and fix yourself?" Natsume growled and gave her a harsh push. Mikan looked at him in a half dazed trance and seemed confused at what he was saying.

_~-•-~_

_Lesson Two: Dress your master properly._

_~-•-~_

Natsume sighed in defeat before pushing her back into the room. He fixed her shirt and help her put on her boots, which included him shoving it on her feet painfully, but he fumbled with her ribbon.

He never even tied his _own _ribbon so how was he supposed to know how to tie a female uniform's ribbon? He hastily made his best bow, deeming it good enough, before striding to the bathroom and took out her hairbrush.

Natsume grinned evilly before forcing the half asleep girl to turn around. He roughly pulled the brush through her tangled hair making Mikan cry out in pain. She was totally awake now.

"OW! Natsume it _hurts!_ Stop pulling my hair!" She screamed and thrashed, which only made it more painful. When he was done, at least a dozen strands of hair were tangled on the brush.

"Ow..." Mikan rubbed her poor head. Natsume stood up and opened the door, waiting for her to leave.

"What about my pigtails?" Mikan asked innocently.

"I'm not going to do it, they're too childish. You going or what?" He growled rudely, taping his foot impatiently. Mikan huffed at her annoying boyfriend—no, butler—and reluctantly left for their classroom.

"Sakura, Hyuuga, you two are late." Jinno said strictly as the two entered the classroom, Mikan out of breath and panting while Natsume had his hands in his pockets, as chill as ever.

"Whatever." Natsume grumbled before making his way to his seat.

"I'm so sorry Jinno-sensei." Mikan bowed apologetically before following Natsume to their seats.

First block had already went, and it was finally break time.

"How's your day, _Natsu?" _Koko asked sweetly as he stretched happily, finally having a day off.

"Horrible." Natsume muttered and gave Mikan a glare.

"I was fine this morning." Mikan huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah right." Natsume rolled his eyes at her before getting his manga and out finding a comfortable position on the chair.

_~-•-~_

_Lesson Three: Always obey your master._

_~-•-~_

"Natsume~ I want a cup of tea." Mikan whined.

"Get it yourself." Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"But your my butler!" She cried and flung herself at him, forcing him to take his attention off his manga. She made puppy dog eyes hoping it would break his barriers. It worked indeed.

"Fine." Natsume sighed in defeat before setting her down from his lap and stalked out the room.

_~-•-~_

_Lesson Four: Be quick._

_~-•-~_

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed when Natsume finally returned with the cup of tea.

Mikan was about to die from thirst. Koko was laughing in a corner along with Kitsu, while everyone else was worried about the now dried up Mikan.

"Oi, got your tea." Natsume stated, setting the cup down on the table. Mikan quickly took a large gulp, feeling the warm liquid slide down her parched throat.

"You're too slow! I need you to practice your speed." Mikan ordered strictly and Natsume just rolled his eyes at her.

"Please, I'm _way_ quicker than you." Natsume stated as he sat down, setting his legs on the top of the table.

Mikan snapped her fingers and Koko quickly came, bowing formally.

"Koko, I want you to boost his speed when doing my deeds." She ordered, giving Natsume a cold glare.

"Have some fun while your at it." Koko almost laughed but he forced it down and shot Natsume a mischievous smirk before bowing again.

"Yes, Milady." Koko made his way over to Natsume and pulled him harshly.

"Alright. Right now I'm your _senpai_ so you're gonna have to listen to me. Run up and down the stairs repeatedly 20 times within 5 minutes." Koko said calmly while the whole gang started laughing.

Natsume growled at him, pulling his arm back.

"As if I would do that." He hissed. Koko lifted his eyebrow.

"Can't do it, huh?" He teased, fueling Natsume.

"Yeah right. I can totally do that." Natsume stood up and went outside, waiting for Koko. Koko gave the others a wink and a thumbs up, before following Natsume with a timer.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Everyone crouded around the steps, watching as Natsume zoomed up and down the stairs in record time. Numerous people gasped in disbelief, while Mikan only sat there, unfazed.

"Koko can do better." She muttered to herself. Time was ticking away, and Natsume had only made 15 laps in a minute and a half. He was never going to pass.

"Stop!" Koko called loudly and Natsume paused, panting heavily.

"So close, but not quite." Koko and Kitsu both shook their heads pitifully.

"You only had 18 laps." Kitsu said and gave Natsume a pat on the back, which Natsume shook off.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume huffed angrily and stomped off, with Koko and Mikan both laughing.

School quickly left and Natsume was getting more and more irritated at his role, even if it was just for a day. He couldn't wait to go back to the way he was, without getting ordered around all day.

Night fell and it was bedtime.

_~-•-~_

_Lesson Five: Make sure your master is asleep before leaving._

_~-•-~_

"Come on, it's time to go to sleep." Natsume was about dragging Mikan who was thrashing about and screaming that she wasn't sleepy yet.

Oh, how badly Natsume wanted to make her shut up.

"It's already 10! Don't fucking blame me tomorrow if you didn't get enough sleep." He yelled angrily, giving her a painful tug.

Mikan flinched and shut up, finally.

He waited outside while she changed into her pajamas. He was hoping that she could go to sleep without him doing anything so he was about to go to his own room, when Mikan opened the door and ordered him to do something so ridiculous to him.

"Tuck me in." She said, yawning a bit, but quickly stopped, remembering herself screaming only minutes ago about how she wasn't sleepy.

Natsume lifted his perfect eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"What are you, three?" He grumbled when Mikan gave him puppy dog eyes again.

"Don't tell me Koko does this every night." Natsume groaned in annoyance when she nodded her head honestly. He was _so _going to kill that fucking mind reader.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He tucked her in warmly into the bed and ran his hands through her long silky hair, lulling her to sleep.

"You're not allowed to leave until I fall asleep." She slurred as her eyes were already getting droopy. Natsume sighed and nodded, knowing it was hopeless to leave beforehand.

Finally have five minutes, she fell into deep sleep and Natsume slipped away silently, like the sound of a cat at night.

Natsume smirked inwardly. Koko and Mikan were both going to get it tomorrow. He will not let this go easily.

* * *

**Yes that's it! There will _not_ be a sequel or anything because I'm too lazy and I wanna finish my other stories. Thanks for reading this story guys. Love all of you!**

**R&amp;R Please!**


End file.
